Saturnine
by Tanzy
Summary: A song fic to The Gathering's awsome song. Zadei/Teteiyusu. Yes, that means yaoi, kiddies. Spoilers for the end of the manga.


Seimaiden Songfic by Tanzy

Song: Saturnine // By the Gathering // If Then Else - 2000

Disclaimers: Seimaiden is owned by Higuri Yuu and Asuka, not me. This was written for fun, please don't sue me.

Spoilers: All of the series, esp. events in vol 10 of the manga.

* * *

  
[the day you went away]

Teteiyusu struggles up the ravine's barren cliff with difficulty, his damaged body suffering under the physical strain.

  
[you had to screw me over]

Zadei comes back to find Teteiyusu gone *again.* Growling in frustration, he lashes out at the closest object, a silent rock. It shatters into pieces and the resulting dust fills the air, forcing Zadei to wipe his watering eyes.

  
[I guess you didn't know]

A deal with the devil, literally. Zadei had gambled it all to bring Teteiyusu back to life and lost. The angelic looking demon's first thought had been for his precious Raresu-sama, not Zadei nor anyone else.

  
[all the stuff you left me with  
is way too much to handle]

Zadei sits, no longer lashing out in anger at everything in sight, staring at the broken chains that briefly held his demonic angel. His eyes are flat and dull, their normal spark is gone, vanished within the depths of his eyes.

  
[but I guess you don't care]

Teteiyusu struggles onward, heedless of his own safety, his only though to reach his Raresu-sama. He hesitates for a moment as he reaches his lord's castle. Looking back from where he came, he stares blankly over the landscape, troubled for no reason he can name.  
  
[You don't need to preach]

A faint memory flickers through Teteiyusu's mind as he looks back. Zadei scowling down at him, angry with his reckless actions. Yelling, yelling at him again, like he usually was, but this time a deeper emotion than anger causing Zadei's eyes to flicker as he glares at the other demon.  


[You don't have to love me, all the time]

Teteiyusu dismisses the though and turns back to find Raresu-sama, the uncertainty in his heart silenced for now.  
  
[whatever on earth possessed you  
to make this bold decision]

Again and again Teteiyusu returns to Raresu's side. Heedless of Zadei's warnings, he betrays the former demon king and dies as the bomb next to his heart explodes.

  
[I guess you don't need me]

Zadei stares at the frozen visage of Teteiyusu, the angelic demon's features just a cold and uncaring in death as in life. When the Lord of Hades appears, Zadei willingly gives his soul over to the devil to save the other demon.  


[while whispering those words  
I cried like a baby]

Zadei's eyes are scrunched tightly closed as his human looking hand caresses the cold surface of Teteiyusu's tomb. His cheeks shimmer in the dim light as more tears gouge their way down his unwilling face. His lips move silently as he repeats his confession.

  
[hoping you would care]

The impact of Zadei's sacrifice is lost upon Teteiyusu until he sees the monster created from Zadei's pact with the devil. Even then, nearly overcome by the force possessing him, Zadei's eyes continue to cry for Teteiyusu.  
  
[You don't need to preach]

Zadei awakens in what he figures must be hell, no longer chained to Karuon's hellspawn. As awareness slowly returns to him he realizes he's resting with his head in Teteiyusu's lap. Looking up at the other demon's face, he sees an expression he's never seen before, Teteiyusu looks almost…content.

  
[You don't have to love me, all the time]  


As soon as Teteiyusu realizes that Zadei is awake his expression becomes colder, an expression Zadei is more familiar with. Startled for a moment, Zadei attempts to figure out the sudden change until his thoughts are interrupted by his being unceremoniously dumped out of Teteiyusu's lap.

  
[You don't have to preach]

Their voices travel softly across the field as they argue with one another. Zadei determined to win Teteiyusu's heart now that Raresu is no longer the demon's allconsuming obsession.

  
[All the time]

Not realizing he already had.

~ Owari ~  



End file.
